Coming After Me
by HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack
Summary: Draco wants to play games. Harry wants to take back what's his. Warning s : Use of toy s , slash and heavy sexual themes. Dom!Harry, Sub!Draco of sorts.


Smutty little oneshot. Written for a hundred things I don't remember. Enjoy

* * *

_Gone clubbing. Don't wait up._

_-DM_

Harry clenched the smug note in his fist, trying very hard not to fantasize about imparting the same treatment to his infuriating boyfriend's scrawny little neck. A growl rumbled in his throat at Draco's latest shenanigan.

This again.

Every _fucking_ time they had a row, Draco would pull this ridiculous stunt.

Harry didn't know if this clubbing thing was some sort of rebellion or an independence thing or just a sodding tantrum and he didn't care! He was _sick _of chasing down his wayward boyfriend and peeling him off random strangers in dingy clubs. Last time, it had been an unlucky brunet who had snagged Draco's fickle attention. Harry had returned fuming from that club with bruised knuckles and a smirking, unrepentant blond in tow.

And that was how it was going to play out tonight and the next time _and_ the time after _that, _if he didn't take his spoilt, obnoxious boyfriend in hand!

Harry strode determinedly to the closet and scrounged around until he found what he was looking for. He smirked as he surveyed the delicate silver box. He'd been saving this for a special occasion, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Nodding to himself, he pocketed the box. Then he grabbed his wand and apparated away with one lone thought ringing in his head.

Draco belonged to _him_ and he was going to fucking like it.

* * *

The Blue Moon was one of Draco's favourite clubs. Frankly, Harry couldn't see the appeal. The moment he stepped in he was cast in a sea of writhing bodies and hazy music. He fought his way past them, trying to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend.

It didn't take long. All he had to do was follow the throng of drooling, slavering admirers. They seemed to be gravitating towards a single point at the bar. And there he was.

Harry raised an eyebrow as he took in the sight of his preening brat of a boyfriend seated at the bar, clad in a sheer silver shirt and leather trousers. He leaned back, smirking as he showed off his lean, slender figure to his adoring public. Harry's jaw tightened as one bloke shoved a drink at Draco, who smiled and accepted coyly. Suitably encouraged, the interloper grinned and trailed a hand across the blond's thigh.

Almost by instinct, Harry stepped in and gripped the offending hand in a vice like grip. "Hands _off,_" he growled, aware that his voice was low and menacing. From the corner of his eye, he caught a glance of Draco. He was smirking. The brat!

"Who the fuck're _you_?" the stranger snarled, wincing as Harry's grip tightened.

"He's the bloke I'm going home with" Draco drawled, slipping of his stool. He snaked an arm around Harry's waist and rested his chin on the Gryffindor's shoulder, smirking at his would be admirer. "Now run along. I'm taken."

"_What_? But you…"

"He _said_ get lost" Harry hissed, stepping in front of Draco and staring the interloper down. The furious bloke glared at them, but eventually wrenched his hand free and slinked off into the thinning crowd.

"Thought you'd never show up" Draco drawled, letting his lips brush against Harry's neck. "Some of them were getting quite…aggressive."

Harry ignored the shiver that ran down his spine at Draco's soft drawl and turned to face him, placing his hands possessively on slender hips.

"Yeah, you tried _real_ hard to get away" he muttered, leaning in and nipping lightly at his throat "And how did you plan to get rid of them if I hadn't come after you?"

Draco chuckled and moved to fix his grey, taunting gaze on Harry. "You _always_ come after me, Harry," he smirked "I like that about you."

"I'll bet" Harry muttered "I don't suppose you'll make this easy and come home with me?"

"Why should I?" Draco asked, studying his nails "It's going to take you all of ten minutes to get insanely jealous and drag me home anyway."

Harry's smile tightened. "Fair enough. It's a good thing I brought a back up plan then." He pulled out the box, smirking as Draco perked up with visible interest.

"A present?" he drawled, reaching for it "_Now_ we're talking, Potter." Harry watched as he unwrapped it impatiently. It was a bracelet- beautifully crafted in the shape of a serpent and set in silver with rubies for the eyes. It glinted in the dingy lights of the club. Draco admired the lovely thing for a few minutes before turning to Harry.

"Now _there's_ an apology" he smirked.

Harry's eyes glinted, but he kept his face blank. "Call it what you will. May I?" He didn't wait for a reply as he slipped the trinket on his boyfriend. It fit the slender wrist perfectly and Draco admired it, turning it around now and then. Harry was in no mood for waiting, though.

He growled and lunged for the blond, crashing his mouth into Draco's for a rough snog. Draco moaned and tipped his head back, obliging his demanding boyfriend. Harry pressed forward, letting his hands travel down Draco's chest, smirking as the blond arched into his touch.

"You're beautiful" Harry growled, breaking away from him "And you drive me mad when you're like this. I don't know what to do with you anymore."

Draco smirked slyly. "What do you _want_ to do with me?" he teased, shimmying against his boyfriend.

Harry's lips stretched in a predatorial grin. "Come closer and I'll tell you" he purred, leaning over Draco. His lips brushed over the blond's ear and he shivered. Draco pressed against him, whimpering as his cock brushed against Harry's thigh, struggling in the confines of his tight leather trousers. "Tell me" he urged impatiently. Harry chuckled slightly and leaned in.

_You're going to pay for tonight, my love._

Draco gasped as soft, sibilant sounds suddenly traced his ear. His first instinct was to stiffen in alarm, until he realised what Harry was doing.

Parseltongue.

Oh _fuck_.

Draco's eyes widened as Harry shot him a dark grin and hissed again.

_When I'm finished with you, you'll never doubt that you're mine again._

A soft gasp escaped him. He clutched Harry's shirt tighter. The man had _never_ done this before and Draco had a sudden sense that he'd been missing out drastically.

"What…what are you saying?" he demanded, quite aware that he was practically panting.

"I said you belong to me" Harry purred. "And I won't stand for anyone touching what's mine."

Draco's breathing hitched. "Say…say it again" he demanded, moaning when Harry pulse fluttered as the hisses traced his skin again.

Fuck, it sounded amazing….so _dangerous_ and intriguing. Hiss after soft, sibilant hiss whispered against his skin…such a delicate sound, and yet that underlying hint of danger was unmistakable. Harry hissed against the hollow of his throat and Draco swayed, vaguely registering that he was lucky to still be standing.

_Mine._

Draco shivered slightly, nearly unsteadying himself. Harry's hands were around his waist in second, pulling him closer. He continued his relentless assault of delicate hisses, tracing a path across his neck to his ear again. Draco squirmed and stuttered, unsure what he was even saying anymore. Each delicate hiss, each sibilant sound was going straight to his throbbing cock.

"H-harry" he gasped urgently "Take…take me home."

"Oh, _now_ you want to go home" Harry smirked "Later, perhaps. Right now I'm _going to teach you a lesson._" He chuckled as that last bit slipped out in Parseltongue. Merlin, he was enjoying this…

Draco glared at him and squirmed impatiently. "Take me home!" he demanded "I don't have time for your games!"

"_You're_ the one who wanted to play games, love" Harry grinned. "Now we're playing mine."

Without another word he grabbed hold of Draco's wrist, freeing his shirt from the blond's hold. He ignored Draco's whine of protest as he placed a brief kiss to the pretty, serpent bracelet and hissed again.

_Take what's mine._

He had barely spoken the words when the bracelet stirred. Draco gasped and stiffened in alarm, but Harry held on to his wrist. "Relax" he ordered softly, nodding with silent approval when Draco obeyed. He stroked the inside of his wrist with his thumb, watching the bracelet intently.

The little silver snake uncoiled gradually, stretching against Draco's pale skin. Its forked tongue slipped out tasting the air, and it looped its tail around Draco's wrist anchoring itself to the blond. Its gaze fixed on Harry and it surveyed him curiously with intelligent ruby eyes, flicking an enquiring tongue out. Draco gaped, hardly able to string two words together.

"It can…you…it's…"

"I believe the word you're looking for is _sentient_" Harry grinned, stroking the head of the little serpent gently. It hissed, coiling its tail with pleasure.

"Cute little trinket, isn't it? But perhaps you need a demonstration." He hissed softly at the waiting serpent. In a second, it had darted into Draco's sleeve and inside his shirt.

"Harry!" the blond squeaked. The bracelet was still warm from his wrist and it trailed a path against his bare arm, making its way to his collarbone and shoulder. Finally it emerged at his neck, resting loosely at his pulse point. Harry chuckled as he pulled Draco closer and placed a series of kisses up his throat.

The bracelet obliged by following Harry's path. Draco moaned at the titillating ministrations. Harry hissed again and Draco stiffened as he felt the snake loop in on itself, coiling snugly around his neck.

Just like a collar.

_Holy fuck._

It tightened slightly and Draco gasped. His cock was rock hard and it was all he could do not to collapse right there and then.

"Say you're mine" Harry's whispered command in his ear made him moan. "Say you belong to _me_."

"I'm yours, Harry" Draco whispered shakily, holding on to him for support.

"Yes, you are" Harry agreed, cupping his arse possessively "And this time, I'm going to make sure you remember it."

He hissed one final command at his new pet and watched with a grin as it released Draco from its silver coils and slipped back into the blond's shirt. Draco arched and bit his lip in a bid not to scream out, as the snake brushed across his nipples on its way down. Harry followed its languid trail with his fingers, smirking as he felt it slip through Draco's trousers. The blond's bucked his hips into thin air, panting like he'd run a hundred miles.

"What…what are you…"

"You'll understand soon enough."

The serpent dipped lower and lower, making him squirm. It slipped down his leg and Draco's eyes widened as he realised what was happening.

The best he could do was let out a startled squeak as he felt the snake coiling itself around his raging cock.

"No!" he protested, as he felt the bracelet wrap itself around his prick. There was a loud click and suddenly, it was too late for arguments. Draco gaped dazedly at his boyfriend, painfully aroused, completely trapped and absolutely out of sorts. Harry grinned back, eyes dark and glinting in the faint lights of the club.

"You…you bastard" Draco protested weakly.

Harry couldn't really disagree. It didn't matter. He had what he came for. He had taken back what was his. He pressed himself against Draco, grabbing the blond's arse to pull him forward.

"We're going home now" he hissed "And you're going to strip down until you're wearing nothing except your new cock ring, and then you're going to suck me off. And then you're going to do it again because that's how I want it. And then maybe, _maybe_ if I feel like it, I'll take off that nasty little trinket and shag your brains out. Or I might just leave you like this, rock hard and aching for _days_. I'm _not_ playing your little games anymore. Do you understand, Draco?"

"Y-yes, Harry." Draco stuttered, brushing against him. The snake tightened and he bit his lip. "Whatever you want" he added, dropping his gaze shyly.

Harry couldn't help a predatory grin as he prepared to apparate back home with his prize. "From now on, _you're_ coming after me Draco. In _every_ sense of the word."


End file.
